


The Consequence of Sleeping In

by Birdie_Castellan



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Confusion, Eggsy is confused, Fluff, It's just confusion and fluff and swearing, M/M, Staring, Swearing, that's it guys, until he isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdie_Castellan/pseuds/Birdie_Castellan
Summary: Eggsy is running late and accidentally wears the wrong shirt to work!(I can't believe I forgot to add a summery when i first uploaded this lol)
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790689
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	The Consequence of Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



> known as stronglyobsessed on tumblr, asked for some fluffy Merwin with the prompt "Is that... my shirt?" and I was more than happy to deliver!
> 
> Alternate Title: Shit!

“Shit, shit, shit,” Eggsy was a whirlwind, tearing through the bedroom in search of work-appropriate clothing before hastily making his way out the door. “Merlin’s gonna kill me if I miss another meeting!”

Everyone was staring at him as he walked through the halls at HQ. Was there something on his face? He didn’t have much time to contemplate, too worried about getting to the meeting on time.

So of course he was the last to arrive. And, though Merlin hadn’t started without him, everyone was staring at him. Again. Still. “Wot?” He smoothed his hands down his shirt, “I got toothpaste on me or summat?” In lieu of a response, the other agents turned from him to Merlin and back again, varying degrees of confusion and shock lighting up across their faces.

“Eggsy, er, lad.” Merlin coughed, face flushed, looking just as shocked as the others. “Is that… my shirt?”

“Wot?” The young agent looked down at his chest frantically to find that- “Shit! I-I mean yeah. Yeah it is.” Well fuck. Merlin thought that, under different circumstances of course, the shade of red Eggsy was quickly turning could look quite delectable on the lad.

“It is nae like we were trying to keep it a secret lad,” The wizard pointed out before turning to address the rest of the agents present as though nothing had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Two ficlets in one day, look at me go! :D
> 
> I'm quite proud of myself lol but can you blame me? I'm not only enjoying writing, but I'm enjoying reading my own writing, and I'm just so proud of my work as of late and you guys are all so nice and are very vocal in your support of my work and I'm ranting now but I don't care because you all deserve to know just how amazing you are, and how my face lights up at every new hit and kudos. How your comments fill me with so much love and inspire me to keep writing.
> 
> So thank you, all of you. I've only been in this fandom for a few months, but I've already grown quite fond of this little community.


End file.
